


i just need you to be near

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Canon, post-15x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Nico and Levi talk late at night about their relationship. post-15x23. A fix-it fic in which nothing gets really fixed yet.





	i just need you to be near

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So it's just a short lil something I wrote. It's not really a fix-it, but it also kinda is. So yeah.

Wednesday, 9:21 pm 

_Take your time. If you’re ready to talk, let’s meet at the café._

Saturday, 2:30 am 

_I love you._

Saturday, 2:31 am 

**_I love you too._**

Saturday, 2:33 

**_I’ll be there in 20._**

Levi has been sitting in their booth for over 5 minutes now, watching the door and hoping for Nico to finally arrive. The café was almost empty, save for a man at the other side of the room, typing away on his laptop. It wasn’t that surprising though as it was 2.45 in the morning.

It’s been a week since he saw Nico outside work the last time. 1 week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 –

His thought of train was interrupted by the doorbell chiming when the entrance door opened. He let out a breath of relief when he recognized the person entering. Finally. It was him. 

“Hey,” he said when Nico sat down across from him. He was here. Nico was here. God, Levi had missed him so much. He was wearing his university’s hoodie that Levi loved to snitch from time to time. He wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not, but seeing him like that made him feel more at ease. 

“Hey,” Nico replied quietly and gave him a soft smile. 

Levi couldn’t help but to just look at him for a moment. It had felt like they haven’t seen each other in months.

“I missed you,” Levi mumbled thoughtless. His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply when he realized what he just said and gave Nico an apologetic look. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have -” 

“No, it’s fine,” Nico interrupted. “I missed you too.” 

Levi’s eyes lit up in surprise. His heart began beating faster and for a second, he forgot why they were even here. Lost in thought, he grazed Nico’s fingers and smiled at the simple touch. He missed touching him. Holding his hand, caressing his cheek, small things like that.

He missed him, but he knew that he had to keep his distance. Pulling away his hand, he curled it around the cup of coffee in front of him, his other arm lying across the surface of the table. 

After spending the next few minutes in silence, Levi spoke up. “I’m sorry.” His voice was almost a whisper.

Nico frowned. “What?” 

“I’m sorry for being pushy. I just – I'm sorry. You were right. I was making it about me.” 

“Levi –” Nico stared at him for a moment, his mouth opening to say something, but no sound came out. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. He didn’t expect an apology.

“All I could think of was how I would’ve liked to be comforted. So instead of asking you what you might need, I tried to push you to open up.”

Nico nodded. He still wasn’t quite sure what to say, so he just stayed quiet. Instead, he slipped his hand over the other side of the table, wrapping his pinky around Levi’s. 

“You’re not a failure,” he whispered.

“I know.” Levi smiled softly.

“I admire you, you know? Whatever life throws at you, you just get up again.” 

“Thank you for saying that.” 

“I mean it. I do. I wish that I could be like that. But for me... Falling wasn’t an option. I always had to be the best. And this time...” He trailed off. It was too much. He wasn't ready to discuss what happened. Not yet, at least. 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready.”

Nico nodded slightly and squeezed Levi’s hand. 

“I don’t know when I’ll be ready. I still need a little bit time to think, but I needed to see you.” 

“I’ll be there whenever you need me.” 

- 

**_Can you please come over?_**

Another week went by in which Nico and Levi barely talked. They saw each other at the hospital and then one evening when both of them were picking up some food from the pizza place they often got dinner from. They smiled at each other and decided to just eat their food there, together.

There wasn’t much talking, but knowing that Levi was sitting right next to him, helped a lot. Just his presence was enough to make Nico feel a little less broken. 

So when he found himself curled up on his couch, silent tears running down his cheeks, he knew that he didn’t want to do this alone anymore. 

When he didn’t get an answer he figured that Levi might be working and – God. Is this what they have become? Not knowing if the other is at work or not? If they’re at home or not? Spending nights alone? 

Nico kept staring at the same spot on the turned off TV for what felt like hours until he heard the door to his apartment unlock. Appalled, his head shot up, his body, however, wasn’t able to follow. It took him a couple of seconds to recognize the person that was walking over to his kitchen counter, putting something down there before taking off their jacket and walking towards the couch to curl up behind him. 

“I’m sorry I took this long. The restaurant was packed and I had to wait a little,” Levi whispered as he wrapped his arm around Nico, pressing a soft kiss onto his shoulder. Nico just nodded and took his boyfriend’s hand as his head hit the pillow again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are very much apprechiated! :)
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) so come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!


End file.
